Veränderungen
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Teil 4 ist da! Lucius erfährt Neuigkeiten und dann geschieht etwas Schreckliches...


Veränderungen  
  
Am darauffolgenden Morgen, als Lucius die Augen öffnete, lächelte Kitty ihn schon an.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Sie lag auf der Seite, den Kopf aufgestützt und ihre Augen leuchteten. Lucius räkelte sich und drehte sich dann auch auf die Seite.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Bist du schon lange wach?"  
  
"Eine Ewigkeit!" entgegnete Kitty. Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Was, wirklich? Warum..."  
  
Kitty unterbrach ihn:  
  
"Du hast so schön geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Du... du siehst sehr unschuldig aus, wenn du schläfst, weißt du das?"  
  
Lucius machte große Augen.  
  
"Was?? Also das hat mir noch niemand gesagt! Unschuldig..."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, musste dann aber auch grinsen, als er das von Kitty sah. Beide dachten an die letzte Nacht, in der sie so ziemlich nichts von dem ausgelassen hatten, was beide gewollt hatten. Jetzt schmiegte sich Kitty an ihn.  
  
"Du siehst sehr verletzlich aus im Schlaf..."  
  
Sie streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr mit der Zeigefingerspitze an seinen Lippen entlang, bis Lucius kurz zuschnappte und ihren Finger festhielt. Kitty lächelte, als er nun sanft dran zu saugen begann.  
  
"Wenn das ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sein soll - vergiss es!"  
  
Sofort ließ Lucius sie frei und lachte. Kitty atmete tief durch und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
  
"Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Lucius."  
  
"Das klingt so ernst..."  
  
Seine Augen sahen sie forschend an und Kitty nickte.  
  
"Bitte... du darfst mich nicht unterbrechen, hörst du?"  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Lucius' Gesicht verriet, dass ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte. Sie atmete tief durch.  
  
"Als ich mich vorgestellt habe als Nachhilfelehrerin für Draco, war ich nur hier, um mich an ihm und dir zu rächen, weil ihr so hässlich und abfällig über Hermine gesprochen habt. Ich wollte euch genauso verletzen wie ihr sie."  
  
Lucius sog scharf die Luft ein, seine Augen verengten sich. Kitty schluckte und fuhr fort:  
  
"Bis dahin hatte ich jedoch nur von euch beiden gehört. Und dann standst du vor mir. Groß, gutaussehend, selbstbewusst. Und mein erster Gedanke war: Bitte lass das nicht Lucius Malfoy sein! Denn schon in dem Moment war ich verloren. Ich sah dich und wusste, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie vorher. Ich wusste, dass ich hätte fliehen sollen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich ging sogar so weit, dass ich, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie... mein ganzes Leben für dich geändert hätte. Mein kleines ärmliches, hässliches Schlammblut-Leben, von dem ich wusste, dass du dich nie damit abfinden würdest. Geschweige denn, dass du mich je... ja, lieben würdest. Aber mit jedem Atemzug von dir, mit jeder Bewegung von dir... mit jedem Wort, dass du zu mir sagtest... wusste ich, dass ich nie wieder ganz ohne dich sein wollte. Und ich hoffte und träumte immer nur davon, wie es wäre, wenn du mich endlich in die Arme schließen würdest, mir sagen würdest, was auch ich dir gern sagen wollte - und bei all diesen Gedanken tat mir mein Herz dermaßen weh, dass ich es hätte herausschneiden müssen, um dich aus ihm zu entfernen. Lucius, ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe und dass ich dich angelogen habe. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du mir verzeihst, das weiß ich. Aber..."  
  
Sie wurde unterbrochen, als Lucius reagierte. Er hatte ihr atemlos zugehört, während in ihm das reinste Gefühlschaos ausgebrochen war. Jetzt legte er eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie so zu sich heran, dann presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und drängte sie sanft auseinander, um sie zu küssen. Er sah, wie sich Kittys Augen erstaunt weiteten, sie sie dann aber schloss und seinen Kuss erwiderte. Erst nach einigen Sekunden, als sich ihre Lippen trennten, schaute sie ihn groß an.  
  
"Wieso... warum hast du..."  
  
"Es ist mir egal, was du für Beweggründe hattest. Ich weiß, ich sollte anders reagieren. Und normalerweise würde ich auch anders reagieren!"  
  
Lucius runzelte die Stirn bei seinen eigenen Worten, aber er sprach unbeirrt weiter:  
  
"Aber ich will es nicht. Ich will es nicht, weil ich dich nur zu gut verstehe. Weil ich dich verstehe und weil... weil es mir genauso geht."  
  
Jetzt lächelte er Kitty an. Doch sie schaute ihn immer noch ernst an, so dass Lucius wissen wollte:  
  
"Was? Ist noch etwas?"  
  
"Ja. Ja, da ist noch etwas!" gab Kitty zu. Sie atmete tief durch.  
  
"Ich weiß von Narcissa."  
  
Lucius sog sekundenlang die Luft ein, dann wollte er wissen:  
  
"Was genau meinst du? Dass sie mich verlassen hat?"  
  
"Das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß auch, wo sie ist."  
  
Ungläubig lächelnd schüttelte Lucius den Kopf.  
  
"Woher willst du wissen..."  
  
"Ich weiß es. Sie ist bei Voldemort."  
  
Jetzt fuhr Lucius so abrupt hoch, dass Kitty von ihm herabrutschte und sich nun auch hastig aufsetzte. Lucius sah sie entgeistert an.  
  
"Er hat sie? Aber..."  
  
"Sie ist zu ihm gegangen", erklärte Kitty. Lucius schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Das ist... warum... woher weißt du das?"  
  
'Komisch', durchschoss es ihn sekundenlang, 'du zweifelst gar nicht an Kittys Worten, sondern glaubst ihr einfach'. Kitty setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
  
"Ich weiß es. Lucius, sie ist zu ihm gegangen, um ihm bei seinem Rachefeldzug zu helfen."  
  
"Aber... aber auch ich... ich gehörte auch zu seinen Gefolgsleuten, hier..."  
  
Er zeigte ihr seinen Unterarm mit dem dunklen Mal drauf. Kitty nickte ungeduldig.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber Narcissa... sie will die alleinige Macht nur mit ihm teilen."  
  
"Aber... woher weißt du das?" forschte Lucius erneut nach. Für einen Moment schloss Kitty die Augen, dann meinte sie leise:  
  
"Ich weiß es von Harry."  
  
"Harry?? Harry Potter?"  
  
Lucius fiel so langsam von einem Extrem ins Andere. Kitty schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Geschichte zu erzählen ist unglaublich und dauert viel zu lange. Hör zu, Lucius, ich muss dir etwas sehr Wichtiges sagen..."  
  
"Noch was?"  
  
Zweifelnd grinste Lucius. Doch innerlich überschlugen sich seine Gedanken. Was um alles in der Welt hatte nun auch noch dieser Potter-Kerl damit zu tun? Kitty beugte sich zu ihm vor.  
  
"Deine Macht wird stärker, Lucius. Und durch dich... mit deiner Hilfe könnten wir Voldemort wieder unschädlich machen!"  
  
"Durch mich??"  
  
Jetzt musste Lucius tatsächlich auflachen und er winkte ab.  
  
"Kitty, ich bitte dich! Du weißt, was er mit Verrätern macht! Und wieso sollte... wieso kann ich angeblich dazu beitragen, dass er besiegt wird?"  
  
"Wenn schon ein mächtiger Zauberer an der Spitze stehen soll, warum nicht du?"  
  
Bei diesen Worten von Kitty schluckte Lucius. Doch er kam nicht dazu, nachzudenken, weil Kitty rasch weitersprach:  
  
"Denk nach, Lucius: Voldemort ist voller Rache und Hass. Dumbledore ist zu alt. Harry Potter zu jung. Du wärst genau richtig!"  
  
"Ich bin weder ein Freund von Dumbledore noch von Potter! Warum also sollte ich mich auf ihre Seite schlagen?" forschte Lucius. Kittys Augen funkelten.  
  
"Hör in dich hinein, Lucius. Dann weißt du die Antwort."  
  
Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Lucius schloss die Augen und ließ es zu, dass Kitty ihn zurück ins Kissen drängte und sich an ihn schmiegte. Er hielt die Augen noch geschlossen, als Kitty seine Lippen freigab und flüsterte:  
  
"Du bist jetzt noch stärker als vorher, Geliebter."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Lucius öffnete die Augen. Langsam nickte Kitty.  
  
"Glaub es mir! Glaub es..."  
  
Ungläubig schaute Lucius sie an. Sein Blick verriet, wie irritiert er war. Kitty räusperte sich.  
  
"Denk an etwas, was du nie zuvor konntest. Und du wirst es verstehen..."  
  
Wieder beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn. Doch jetzt machte sich Lucius frei. Er atmete tief durch.  
  
"Kitty, ich... ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was geschieht. Ich... ich bin total... ich weiß nicht..."  
  
Er wollte noch etwas sagen, als es neben ihnen "PLOPP"te und Snape auftauchte. Mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf Kitty stutzte Snape, dann schrie er ihn an:  
  
"Bist du verrückt? Warum bist du noch nicht auf? Hast du nichts bemerkt? Lucius, Voldemort ist hierher unterwegs! Hat dich dein Mal nicht gewarnt??"  
  
Lucius keuchte nur auf, dann sprang er schon aus dem Bett und ergriff seine Hose, in die er hastig hineinfuhr.  
  
"Nein! Nein, hat es nicht! Es hat nicht gebrannt und... Und wieso... was soll das heißen, er kommt hierher?"  
  
"Harry hat es uns gesagt. Er und Dumbledore werden auch gleich hier sein! Beeil dich, beeil dich!" drängte Snape. Lucius sah sich rasch zu Kitty um, die beide aus großen Augen beobachtete.  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
"Ich halte ihn auf!"  
  
"WAS???"  
  
Lucius glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Doch bevor er auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte, verschwand Kitty vor seinen Augen. Entsetzt keuchte er auf.  
  
"Kitty!! Lass den Unsinn! Kitty??? Kitty, komm sofort zurück!" schrie er dann. Snape packte ihn am Arm.  
  
"Los, wir müssen runter! Zu Viert schaffen wir es vielleicht gegen ihn!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Lucius stemmte sich sekundenlang gegen den Griff seines Freundes. Bis der ihn an den Schultern packte und schüttelte.  
  
"Lucius, sie ist nicht so wichtig, Volde..."  
  
"SAG DAS NIE WIEDER!!!" schrie Lucius ihn an, dann riss er sich los und stieß Severus zurück. Er schluckte hastig. Dann eilte er auf die Tür zu und stürmte gleich darauf aus dem Zimmer, Snape hinterher.  
  
Schon ein paar Schritte später hörte Lucius die Schreie aus der großen Eingangshalle. Dumbledores Stimme war unverkennbar und auch die helle Stimme von Potter war zu hören. Lucius beschleunigte seinen Lauf und stoppte für einen Moment an der Treppe, die nach unten führte. In der offenen Haustür stand Voldemort. Sein Blick flog hoch zu Lucius, dann lachte er dröhnend auf.  
  
"Du.... du dachtest tatsächlich, dass DU MICH besiegen könntest?? Zusammen mit diesen anderen drei Jammergestalten??"  
  
Voldemort stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sich höhnisch zu Dumbledore und Harry um. Im selben Moment brach Harry mit einem Aufschrei in die Knie und hielt sich seine schmerzende Narbe. Noch während Dumbledore sich zu ihm herabbeugte, wandte sich Voldemort wieder an Lucius und Snape, der gerade hinter ihm auftauchte.  
  
"Und jetzt seit ihr nur noch zu Dritt! Und ihr..."  
  
Er brach ab, als Dumbledore auf ihn zutrat und eine Hand ausstreckte. Lucius konnte das höhnische Gesicht von Voldemort sehen, als er zur Seite trat und Narcissa urplötzlich neben ihm auftauchte und das synchrone "Crucio" ertönte, was Dumbledore mit einem gequälten Aufschrei zusammenbrechen ließ. Lucius hörte das Aufächzen von Snape neben sich. Aber in das mischte sich die leise Stimme von Kitty:  
  
"Du bist stärker, als du glaubst... vertrau mir... ich liebe dich..."  
  
Lucius keuchte auf und sah sich hastig um, aber nur Snape stand neben ihm und schaute ihn verzweifelt an. Genau in dem Moment hörte man einen wütenden Aufschrei von Voldemort, so dass die Köpfe der beiden Männer wieder zu ihm herumflogen. Auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe stand Kitty, in ein langes weißes Gewand gehüllt. Obwohl sie nicht laut sprach, war sie deutlich zu verstehen.  
  
"Du wirst verlieren, Voldemort. Denn du kannst nicht gewinnen! Und du wirst nie gewinnen!"  
  
"DU!!!" keuchte der auf, bevor er mit schriller Stimme tönte:  
  
"Was weißt du denn schon, du Schlammblut? Und wie willst gerade du mich, den großen, den größten aller Zauberer besiegen, he?"  
  
Er lachte genauso schrill auf, brach abrupt ab und schrie:  
  
"AVADA KE..."  
  
"NEIIIIIIINN!!"  
  
Kaum hatte Voldemort die Stimme erhoben, wusste Lucius, was passieren würde. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er ja hätte vom ersten Stock nach unten apparieren können, schwang er sich einfach über das Treppengeländer, landete zu seiner großen Überraschung auf beiden Füßen und stürzte mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen vorwärts. Er wusste, dass er zu spät kommen würde, wusste, dass er Kitty nicht würde retten können! Und dennoch... Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung warf er sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen, wie um Kitty zu schützen, Voldemort entgegen. Er sah deutlich dessen weit aufgerissene Augen und das breite Lachen und wusste in dem Moment, dass es ihn selbst und nicht Kitty treffen würde. In der selben Sekunde sah er schon das grüne Licht aufblitzen und hörte die Schreie der Anderen. Der letzte Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss war "Ich und nicht sie!", dann traf ihn der vernichtende Schlag. Lucius' Arme fielen herab, dann stürzte er tot zu Boden. Voldemorts Gelächter dröhnte durch die gesamte Eingangshalle und übertönte die Entsetzensschreie der Anderen. Doch mittendrin brach er ab. Seine Hand fuhr hoch zu seiner Kehle, er rang nach Luft, seine Augen traten fast aus den Höhlen. Fragend drehte er sich schwankend zu Narcissa um, die ihn fassungslos anstarrte und nun hauchte:  
  
"Meister... was... was ist mit Euch?"  
  
Zitternd schüttelte Voldemort den Kopf, unfähig zu reagieren. Dann verkrampften sich seine Hände zu Krallen, er würgte und krümmte sich, stürzte zu Boden und gab einen unartikulierten Laut von sich, dann schlugen lauter gleißende Funken aus seinem Körper. Schreiend wich Narcissa zurück, während sie auf den reglosen Voldemort starrte. Doch ihr Schreien wurde noch lauter, als jetzt aus ihrem Arm dieselben Funken stoben und auch sie das Gefühl hatte, von innen zu verbrennen. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken sprühte und funkte es, so dass sich Dumbledore und Snape abwenden mussten und auch Harry geblendet die Augen schloss. Und dann war es ruhig. Totenstill. Als sich die Drei wieder umsahen, waren sowohl Narcissa als auch Voldemort verschwunden. Das erste, was zu hören war, war das Stöhnen von Snape. Er deutete zitternd nach vorn. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen auf dem Boden kniete Kitty. Sie hatte Lucius' Kopf auf dem Schoß liegen und strich ihm durch die Haare. Jetzt hob sie den Blick, als Snape auf sie zutaumelte und sich neben sie sinken ließ, während Dumbledore und Harry ihm langsam folgten und sich nun auch hinknieten. Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf Kittys Unterarm und meinte leise:  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich weiß, was Sie für ihn empfunden haben und..."  
  
Er brach ab, als er sah, wie Kitty die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Aber nicht nur das ließ ihn innehalten. Sie lächelte! Sie lächelte unter Tränen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein! Nein... was ich für ihn EMPFINDE, nicht empfunden habe!"  
  
Wieder strich sie Lucius eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, so dass Dumbledore automatisch ihrem Blick folgte. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen entgeistert, als er sah, wie Lucius' Lider flackerten.  
  
Der Schmerz kam ganz plötzlich. Ein gleißender Punkt blendete ihn und gleichzeitig durchschoss eine Kälte seinen Körper, dass Lucius sich ruckartig aufbäumte, den Mund aufriss und nach Luft schnappte. Doch sofort wurde er festgehalten und zurückgedrückt. Jetzt riss Lucius auch die Augen auf. Sein Blick irrte ziellos umher, während er hastig und unkontrolliert versuchte zu atmen. Dumbledore tauchte nun in seinem Blickfeld auf.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Lucius... versuch langsam zu atmen, ganz ruhig!"  
  
Er legte seine Hand auf Lucius' Schulter. Lucius begann zu zittern. Seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander und seine Hände glitten ziellos über den Boden. Wieder wollte er sich aufsetzen. Doch erneut wurde er behutsam daran gehindert, dann beugte sich eine Frau über ihn. Lucius' Augen weiteten sich, er rang nach Luft.  
  
"K... Kitty..."  
  
Seine Stimme war kaum zu verstehen. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und schluckte krampfhaft, hustete und bemerkte, dass ihm jeder Atemzug Schmerzen bereitete. Wieder hörte er Dumbledores Stimme:  
  
"Langsam, Lucius... versuch flach zu atmen, dann geht es besser..."  
  
Lucius sah zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen flackerten, dann stieß er mit krächzender Stimme hervor:  
  
"Ich... ich war tot, ich..."  
  
Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich sekundenlang, bevor er würgte:  
  
"Es war alles... alles schwarz und ich... bekam keine Luft und... und..."  
  
Wieder holte er rasselnd Luft, dann richtete er sich hastig auf, bevor ihn einer zurückhalten konnte und schlang die Arme um sich. Er bebte am ganzen Körper. Kitty beobachtete ihn verzweifelt. Sie wollte ihm helfen, nur helfen...  
  
"Lucius..."  
  
Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. Sofort zuckte der Mann zusammen und Kitty schreckte zurück.  
  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht..."  
  
Sie brach ab, als Lucius die Augen schloss und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Er schluckte krampfhaft und stieß wieder hervor:  
  
"Was... was passiert mit mir? Warum..."  
  
Er brach ab und man sah, wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Fieberhaft wischte Lucius sich über das Gesicht und hielt dann anklagend die Hand hoch.  
  
"Hier... hier, seht euch das an...seht euch das an!!! Ein... Ein Malfoy, der... der weint... ich weiß nicht mehr... ich..."  
  
Er rappelte sich nun hastig hoch, wehrte dabei Snapes Hand ab, die der ihm hilfreich hinstreckte, stolperte von den Anderen weg und prallte dann gegen das Treppengeländer, das er nun umklammerte. Dumbledore sah kurz zu Kitty hinüber, die jetzt ebenfalls weinte, dann trat er langsam auf Lucius zu.  
  
"Es ist viel passiert, Lucius, nicht wahr?"  
  
Seine verständnisvolle, ruhige Stimme verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Lucius nickte langsam. Sein Blick ging immer noch unruhig hin und her, blieb aber an Dumbledore hängen, als der nun weitersprach:  
  
"Du wirst dich diesen Sachen stellen müssen. Ich könnte dir jetzt auch ein Stück Schokolade geben, das dich beruhigen würde. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du stark genug bist, es allein zu schaffen. Nimm dir die Zeit und die Ruhe, die du benötigst, und du wirst herausfinden, wer du wirklich bist und ob du diese Person auch wirklich sein willst. Und dann wirst du auch wissen, wie du entscheiden musst. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst richtig wählen."  
  
Seine Augen zwinkerten Lucius zu. Der schluckte und meinte leise:  
  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob... ob ich das kann! Ich... ich weiß nicht einmal..."  
  
Hilflos breitete er kurz die Arme aus.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was mit mir los ist, dass ich so... so..."  
  
"Eine neue Seite in dir ist aufgebrochen, Lucius!" erklärte Dumbledore. Lucius' Gesicht verzerrte sich sekundenlang.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber... aber ich weiß nicht, wie... wie ich damit umgehen soll... und dann war ich tot und habe überlebt und ICH WEISS NICHT MAL WIESO!!!" schrie er verzweifelt. Dumbledore holte tief Luft.  
  
"Aber ich... Komm!"  
  
Er machte noch einen Schritt auf Lucius zu, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, führte ihn zu einem großen Wandspiegel hinüber und trat neben ihn.  
  
"Siehst und verstehst du nun?"  
  
Lucius starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Doch dann beugte er sich überrascht vor. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er über die gezackte Narbe zwischen seinen Schlüsselbeinen. Wieder atmete er ruckartig durch und würgte hervor:  
  
"Was... was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum..."  
  
Seine hellen Augen blickten flehentlich zu Dumbledore.  
  
"Du hast Voldemorts schlimmsten Fluch überlebt, Lucius. Wie Harry."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte zu dem Jungen hinüber, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Lucius. Der schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Aber... aber wieso? Und..."  
  
"Voldemort konnte von einem Baby nicht besiegt werden. Von dir schon. Und du hast ihn überlebt, weil du geliebt wirst, Lucius. Und weil du selbst liebst. Wirklich liebst! Aus tiefstem Herzen... habe ich nicht recht?"  
  
Lucius' Augen flackerten, seine Lippen zitterten. Und in ihm selbst überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Alles war so neu, so fremd, so ungewohnt und so verwirrend! Er atmete tief durch und ließ dann den Kopf hängen, bevor er ihn langsam wieder hob und Dumbledore erschöpft ansah.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht... vielleicht... ich... ich bin so müde und... ich... ich weiß nicht..."  
  
Verständnisvoll nickte Dumbledore. Er trat auf Lucius zu, legte einen Arm um ihn und murmelte etwas, dann verschwanden die Zwei. Doch bereits Sekunden später war Dumbledore wieder da und erklärte:  
  
"Ich habe ihn in sein Schlafzimmer gebracht. Ich denke, er wird schon schlafen. Lassen wir ihm diese Ruhe, die er dringend nötig hat."  
  
Er atmete tief durch.  
  
"Das Beste wird sein, wir bleiben noch ein wenig hier. Du kümmerst dich um ihn, nicht wahr, Kitty?"  
  
Langsam nickte sie. Auch sie war immer noch geschockt von all dem, was passiert war. Aber wie mochte es wirklich in Lucius aussehen? Mit diesem Gedanken wandte sie sich ab. Sekunden später trat sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Überrascht blieb sie stehen. Lucius schlief nicht. Er saß am offenen Fenster im Rahmen und starrte hinaus. Kaum merklich wandte er den Kopf, als er hörte, wie Kitty eintrat. Sie schluckte.  
  
"Dumbledore sagte, du würdest schlafen..."  
  
"Ich konnte nicht... immer, wenn ich die Augen zumachte..."  
  
Lucius brach ab und ließ den Kopf an den Fensterrahmen sinken. Kitty ging zögernd auf ihn zu.  
  
"Lucius... ich... kann ich dir... ich möchte dir helfen, Liebster, aber ich weiß nicht wie..."  
  
Der Mann reagierte nicht. Kitty beugte sich etwas vor.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
Sie streckte die Hand nach seiner Schulter aus, als seine Worte sie innehalten ließen.  
  
"Bitte... nicht! Nicht... fass mich nicht an, bitte..."  
  
Seine Stimme klang gequält und Kittys Hand blieb in der Luft hängen. Lucius holte tief Luft.  
  
"Bitte... ich kann nicht..."  
  
Er stöhnte leise auf, dann wandte er langsam den Kopf und sah Kitty verzweifelt an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert und wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll... ich weiß nicht einmal..."  
  
Kitty biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie stieß hervor:  
  
"Lucius, ich... ich lie..."  
  
"Nein!!! Nein... nicht!"  
  
Abrupt hob Lucius die Hand. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und zur Decke hochstarrte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Bitte... sag es nicht... sag es... nicht!!"  
  
Jetzt sprang er von der Fensterbank, schaute Kitty direkt an und holte tief Luft.  
  
"Kitty, ich... ich muss hier weg, ich..."  
  
"WAS???" entfuhr es der entsetzten Kitty. Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
  
"Lucius, nein... ich... ich kann dir..."  
  
"Nein... nein, ich..."  
  
Lucius brach ab, als er sah, wie sie begann zu weinen. Auch ihn würgte es in der Kehle. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug und einem winzigen Zögern trat er nun auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme. Mit einem Aufschluchzen schmiegte sich Kitty an ihn und schlang die Arme um ihn.  
  
"Lucius..."  
  
Der schloss die Augen. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen, als er seinen Kopf an ihren lehnte. Doch dann machte er sich sanft los.  
  
"Kitty... bitte... verzeih mir, aber ich kann jetzt nicht einfach... ich muss allein sein, weil.. ich muss mir über einiges klar werden und... das kann ich nicht, wenn du bei mir bist! Ich... ich kann nicht klar denken, wenn du mich ansiehst, wenn du mich berührst, wenn du bei mir bist oder nur in meiner Nähe... bitte... versteh mich, ich..."  
  
"Ich verstehe dich!" unterbrach sie ihn leise. Sie nickte.  
  
"Wirklich, ich sage es nicht nur so daher... ich... ich werde meine Sachen..."  
  
"Nein!" wurde sie sofort unterbrochen. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst. ICH werde gehen."  
  
Kitty atmete tief durch.  
  
"Und ich werde hier auf dich warten!"  
  
Langsam nickte Lucius. Irgendetwas schrie in ihm, sie noch einmal in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen. Doch Lucius unterdrückte dieses Gefühl. Zu viel war passiert und zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf, was ihn beschäftigte. Stattdessen wich er nun zurück. Kitty schluckte, Lucius ebenfalls. Und dann verschwand er. Kitty schloss mit einem Schluchzen die Augen, dann wandte sie sich ab und brach weinend auf dem Bett zusammen.  
  
Tbc... 


End file.
